kaldaarpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Thunderspire Labyrinth
Cire, Pricilla, and Valeria are rejoined in the town of Winterhaven three months following the events of The Keep on the Shadowfell. ''Reunited The APA, with the exception of Quinn Coppercrest, was once again reunited in the town of Winterhaven. After sharing their stories over the past three months, they were once again ready to get back to work. The group helped Sister Lenora find Lumina Lilies, a special ingredient in healing potions. While searching for the lilies, Val befriended a horse companion. Gimli and Eco, a newly appointed Winterhaven regular guard, also joined the search. After they returned to town, they group decided to call it a night. Raid on Winterhaven In the middle of the night, the group was woken up by screams and the clashing of steel. Gathering their wits, the group saw that the town was under siege. After saving a family from a burning building and fighting off some of these raiders, the group decided it was more important to help the townspeople before tracking down the rest of the attackers. A headcount was taken and it was known that twenty-four people, including Eco’s cousin, and a few robbed graves were missing from the town. The once again captured Splug while he was seen scavenging through some of the burned buildings. He gave the group directions toward where the raiders might be headed in exchange for his release. After leaving Splug with the Winterhaven regular guard, they noticed outside that the tracks left in the mud headed northeast and according to Splug’s directions, the tracks lead to Thunderspire Mountain. Before setting off in search of the raiders, a young woman approached the group and introduced herself as Moon. She was a magewright craftswoman living in Winterhaven. She went on to explain that her sister was among the captives and that her magical abilities might be beneficial to the group if she came along. The group agreed as they prepared for the journey north. The Seven Pillared Hall After a long journey north the adventurers eventually made their way into Thunderspire Mountain. They eventually came upon a lone building built into the mountain walls and noticed a halfing being held captive inside. The group decided to free the halfing and easily dispatched of his captors. The halfing introduced himself as Rendil Halfmoon and agreed to allow the adventurers to rest up at the inn he worked at in exchange for saving him. With some intel gathering, the group eventually found out that the raiders they were looking for were called the Bloodreavers and that they were known to be situated in the Chamber of Eyes within Thunderspire Labyrinth. The group found their way into this separate section of the mountain and found the Winterhaven citizens taken captive here, Eco’s cousin and Moon’s sister among them. Web of Intrigue'' After doing a headcount, the group realized there was only a portion of the captives that were taken from Winterhaven. Upon closer inspection at some documents found in an office, everyone noticed that these documents were contracts between the Bloodreavers and their various clienteles. One of the contracts was signed by Kedhira, a Duergar at the Grimmerzhul Trading Post who they had met earlier while looking for goods around the halls. Cire also noticed another contract that had the stamp of the red hand with the name Lady Nightshade. Among the other contracts were the names Krand and Paldemar, neither of which the adventurers recognized. Besides the paperwork, Pricilla also noticed a flower carved into one of the poles where the captives were chained. She recognized this specific flower as something her friend, Adrie, used to etch into her letters. However before all this information could be taken in the group realized there were more urgent matters to attend to, getting the rest of the captives from Winterhaven back home. Wanting to figure out where the most recent shipment of captives went, the group went back to the Grimmerzhul Trading Post where they were going to confront Kedhira about the documents they found. Upon arrival to the trading post, a female dragonborn was seen outside causing a bit of unrest as she charged into the building. The group followed and saw the dragonborn in a heated argument between Kedhira and other Duergar dwarves, hobgoblins, and Balgron, the orc they encountered during the raid on Winterhaven. After joining this dragonborn named Surina in a fight between Kedhira and Balgron, the adventurers were able to overcome the opposition. After capturing and interrogating Kedhira, she mentioned that the rest of the captives were left at a drop off point near the Lightning Rail. Leaving Surina at the Seven Pillared Hall, the group traveled down the mountain toward the Lightning Rail. Upon arrival to the station, the group surveyed the area for signs of the captives. Eventually they found a caravan labeled by the Grimmerzhul Trading Post. Inside they found a chest which held a pair of Inquisitor’s Eyes. Using these goggles, the group found out that the captives were taken to the city of Sharn. As they departed from the train, the adventurers waited for wherever the tracks of their next journey lead. Category:Epic Chronicles